JadaBlu
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Another Chrsite and Eddy fic. Christie reflects on her new-found life and a new member of her family.


A/N: Hello people

**A/N: I'm back with, yet, another installment to my Christie and Eddy reservoir of fanfictions. I may continue this, may not. Seems like the Tekken and DOA section has been going down hill so I am still debating. All my fave Tekken authors, Sagepagen and thundertw, have left I see. Not so happy about that. So to brighten up this dwindling quality section, I submit a one-shot (maybe) of Christie and Eddy. Enjoy and if you feel up to it, review.**

**P.S -Sorry if I misspelled the author names. Fanfiction has the most asinine search engine I have come across to date.**

**Jada-Blu**

**By: Princesslady**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its affiliates.**

**All rights are reserved to Namco ©**

Two beautiful hazel colored eyes gaze up to meet my equally brown ones as a small smile forms on soft precious little baby pink lips. Yes, I am her mother and it took ten and a half hours of intense labor to make that dream I had since childhood a reality.

My husband and I haven't figured out a name for this little bundle of joy yet because we thought the extra 'X' gamete was going to be a 'Y'. Tons of boy names were thrown left and right from our family members as well as us. The closest we got to agreeing on a title for the expecting member of the now conjoined family was Edward William Gordo III- obviously named after his father to keep the tradition of male names afloat. Shockingly, our physician informed us that it wasn't a boy we would be having, but in fact a baby girl. That made my face light up even more than it had already been. Don't get me wrong, I would have been happy with whatever sex the lord blessed me with, but I always favored a baby girl to spoil and cherish ever since an early age. I used to pretend my baby dolls were my own creations and would treat them with the utmost of care; primping them and making them look like the priceless porcelain dolls that I would always see in the fancy doll shop windows . With the fact of me having a baby girl on the way, it made me feel like I was nine years old again with, yet, another doll to add to my collection. Only this time, it was the real thing.

A little hand, no bigger than a clip-on hair ornament, came up to feel my face; not quite reaching it because of either strength or size. I smiled and welcomed it with a hand of my own, grasping it and holding it in between my index finger and ring finger- proudly gracing the presence of my gold wedding band of a year. It felt so soft and smooth, flawless of any human errors most people possess on delicate pieces of flesh. I smiled brightly and kiss such a hand with grace and delicacy, being mindful that one false move could damage such perfection. I never imagined- not even in my wildest of dreams- that I would ever give birth to such a beauty. I expected a beautiful child with hazel eyes and curly brown hair with an equally brown complexion. I never thought I would give birth to a child with the features I wished for and more. She certainly was one of a kind.

The sound of a door creaking fills the once silent room as a person fills its gap of openness. It's my husband of a year and my friend of what seems like a life-time, Eddy Gordo; father and co-creator of this child at hand. His face graces a smile as he slowly steps towards my fragile form. I want to speak but I cannot. My throat is still raspy from all the screaming I did during the delivery. Instead, I just smile as he sits down in a chair near my bed, bringing it towards me to get closer. I know I look a wreck and my usual sexy demeanor has been replaced of one with a sickly one; but by knowing Eddy, he wouldn't mind. He knows how hard I worked to bring our first born into this world and surely appreciates it.

"Christie." His voice soothes me and allows my smile to widen, "Thank you."

"For?" I try to form out.

"Bringing my first born into the world."

I look down at our daughter to notice her eyes darting over to the new 'stranger'. She aims a smile his way and he immediately catches it; immediately gazing into my eyes silently asking to hold his heir for the first time. I nod and carefully hand her to him.

"She's…beautiful….just like her mother."

I can't help but smile at that and blush a little. Eddy always had a way with words.

"Hi." He directs his attention to our daughter, not taking eyes off her form, "I'm your daddy."

She smiled and reached the same hand she did for me out towards Eddy. Instinctively, he grasps it and kisses it delicately, smiling while not taking his eyes off from hers. They both have the same colored eyes and that same facial structure. I can tell already she'll be daddy's princess.

"What will we name her?"

"I don't know." My voice is somewhat back. It feels like crap but I'll deal. "What do you think?"

"Edwina?"

I shot him a look of repugnance as he fell into a fit of laughter. I didn't know if he was playing with me or not, but I sure as hell knew my daughter was not going to be named Edwina.

"No. I want something...colorful."

"Colorful?"

I nodded. "Amber?"

He shook his head no and kissed our babies forehead. Yep, she'll be a daddy's girl. "Too common. Rose?"

"Too…boring. Jade?"

I could tell by his facial expression that he was taking my offer into consideration. I always did like the name Jade.

"Jade." he looked at me, "I like it, but I want to put a spin on it."

"How?"

"Name her…." He abruptly stopped to gaze onto his-now sleeping- daughter. I could tell just by how content he was that he was basking in peaceful demeanor. With a slight twinkle in his eye, he came back to me and smiled. "Jada-Blue."

"Jada-Blue." I smiled, "Change "B-L-U-E to B-L-U and I will love it."

He chuckled and carefully bent foreword to kiss me, delicately but yet passionately. It ignited a fire I haven't felt aflame in almost a year. I missed that feeling and began to crave more. "Jada-Blu it is. Any middle name?"

"Christine." I replied in between the kiss.

This time, he laughed out heartedly as he began to get back cradling Jada-Blu even more delicately than he was before. "Jada-Blu Christine Gordo." He smiled and looked back and forth in between Jada and me- his two girls. "That fits perfectly."

I had to agree with him on that one too. Jada-Blu Christine Gordo. Now that sounds complete and so des our new found family.

**A/N: God I hate the sappy in this, but it's dedicated to my roommate who just had her baby who this story is named after. Congrats Megan and your new baby! **

I


End file.
